


Rule n°1: You Gotta Have Fun

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Choi Soobin Is a Sweetheart, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Slut Shaming, Voyeurism, don’t know if i can call it “porn” but, little slow burn, uh....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yeonjun and Taehyun, who proudly carry the title of being the university’s bitches, make an easy bet: get to third base with innocent sweetheart Choi Soobin.Best case scenario? Get fucked. Worst case scenario? Fall in love.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	Rule n°1: You Gotta Have Fun

It was the start of a new semester. A flood of new students walking around the college campus, not without a big part of them stealing a glance towards the two boys sitting by the entrance. 

Curiosity, envy, attraction, _disgust_ , receiving those looks were part of their routine now. Yeonjun and Taehyun laid back as they scanned the crowd. 

“Boring, boring, _nice_ ,” Taehyun pointed at men with his lollipop, “Ew, hot, looks homophobic.”

“I can change that.” Yeonjun smirked. 

“Ugh.” Taehyun popped the candy inside his mouth. “There isn’t something exciting anymore.”

“We can wait until this weekend’s party.” 

“So a drunk sweaty mediocre asshole fucks me without lube.” 

Yeonjun groaned. “High standards.” 

The two were roommates, their neighbors at the campus dorm were the first ones to spread the rumor that the two were “whiny bottoms”, thanks to the thin walls. They liked “bubblegum bitches” better.

“ _Ah, Yeonjun, it hurts.”_

_ “You’ve had it worse.” Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun’s thigh to raise it higher against his chest.  _

_ “Ah!” He threw his head back. “Fuck!” _

_ “This is what happens when you shave so much, I told you to switch to waxing a while ago.” Yeonjun shook his head, taking another wax strip and rubbing it between his hands.  _

_ Taehyun cried out again, looking down at his skin. “It’s all red.” _

_ “Just for a little bit, come on.” Yeonjun pushed his legs open. “Who even shaves down here, are you crazy?” _

_ “I change my mind, I don’t wanna wax.” _

Yeonjun’s jewelry clinked as he stood up to stand in front of Taehyun. He liked big coats, lots of rings, big dangly earrings and platform boots that made his legs even longer while Taehyun liked sporty shoes, pastel crop tops and mini shorts.

That didn’t matter, they had other similar interests.

“Taehyun, you have to accept that men are like that if you wanna fuck somebody.”

“And if we just buy a double ended-“

“We should play a game.” Yeonjun raised a finger. 

Taehyun rolled the lollipop inside his mouth. “Aight.”

Yeonjun turned around again, sitting next to Taehyun and crossing his legs to rest his elbow on top of it. “We just need...” His eyes grew wide. “ _Him_.”

With an oversized sweater and pearl earrings, a tall blue haired boy walked towards the entrance. He stopped to help a girl pick up something that she (conveniently) dropped and gave her a sweet dimpled smile. 

“Oh my god.” Yeonjun gulped and turned to see Taehyun. “His dick is huge, I just know it.”

“Because he’s nice or because all his body parts are huge?”

“I need him, god, I need him _now_.” Yeonjun tried to look as he disappeared inside the building. 

“I know him, Soobin.” Taehyun sucked on his candy. “He’s way too innocent.”

“You just can’t break him.” Yeonjun smiled. “I will corrupt that boy.”

“Excuse you.” Taehyun frowned. “I can break him if I wanted to.”

“Oh?” Yeonjun smirked. “Good. It’s a bet, then.”

“I’m listening.” 

Yeonjun stretched himself. “What about getting to third base?” 

“Third base?” He laughed, looking down at Yeonjun’s body. “Stop arching your back, you can’t fool people, we know you have a flat ass.”

“Rude.” Yeonjun slapped his arm. “I’m just sore after what you did to me yesterday.”

“ _Taehyun, I can’t- Tae.” Yeonjun breathed hard. “I’m gonna-“_

_ “Come on, baby.” Taehyun smiled, brushing back his sweaty hair out of his face.  _

_ “Tae, fuck, oh my god.”  _

_ “Just a little more.”  _

_ “I can’t hold it anymore.” Yeonjun cried out before falling to his knees. “Fuck you.” _

_ “You say you want to build muscle, you can’t even do pilates with me.” _

_ “I miss going to the gym and looking at pretty boys.” Yeonjun whined on the floor. “I don’t wanna do this squat challenge anymore.” _

_ “And you’ll let those boys see you like this?” Taehyun put his hands on his hips. “You’re gonna do squats in public?”  _

_ “I lived twenty two years without an ass, I can survive.” _

_ “Come on! Last set.” _

“I mean, bonus points if you go past third base.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“What are we betting?” 

“Getting in his pants is enough for my prize.” Yeonjun smiled. “But maybe... Loser buys dinner for two weeks?”

Taehyun scoffed. “What?”

“A month, then.”

“I’ll take it.”

Yeonjun giggled. “Can’t wait to get him as my boytoy.” 

“Even if you get to him first, I’ll make him mine after.” 

“Okay, you know the rules.” Yeonjun nodded. “No begging, no asking, only getting.”

“Wait, do I have to be the one getting head?” Taehyun frowned. 

“You can give, get, both, but he has to start it. Also, not grinding on him or palming through pants, only if he asks you to, but that doesn’t make you win.”

“Okay, sure.” He shrugged, taking the lollipop out of his mouth with a loud smack. “Sounds easy.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, he stood up and took the candy from Taehyun to pop it inside his mouth. “And what’s wrong with getting head?”

_ “Wait, wait, wait- Hng. Yeonjun, fuck.” He grabbed at the pink strands to pull the hair. “I’m done, I’m done, please.” Yeonjun furrowed his brows, groaning and swatting Taehyun’s hand away. “Yeonjun.” Taehyun whined one last time before the taller finally sat up, leaving him panting on the couch.  _

_ He licked his lips. “You sound so good when you come.”  _

*

“Okay, this is Kai.” Taehyun pointed at his friend. “And he’s...”

“I am against the concept of giving a big corporation the money for this overpriced bland tea that I am drinking.”

“He’s Beomgyu.” Kai smiled. 

Yeonjun eyed the two. “Uh, hi?”

“Thank you for buying this, never do it again.”

“Um, so,” Taehyun shrugged, “I called you to talk about your friend, Soobin.”

“What about him?” Kai tilted his head. 

“He’s fucking pretty.” Yeonjun groaned. “Introduce us.”

“But,” Taehyun pouted, “Don’t make it obvious that we are into him.”

“Make it natural.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“Well,” Kai scratched the side of his face, “Gyu and I have band practice now. Maybe we can meet for dinner.” 

“Sounds good, where are we going?” 

“I know a local vegan place.” Beomgyu sipped his tea. 

Yeonjun twisted his lips. “ _Yum_.” 

“Okay, remember, make it natural.” Taehyun raised his brows. 

“Wait, you’re both into him?”

“Monogamy is a social construct.” Beomgyu sighed. “Everything is.” 

“Hey, dude.” Yeonjun raised a brow. “Wanna go shoplifting some time?”

*

“You’re so sweet, Soobin.” Yeonjun laughed, putting a hand on Soobin’s thigh and receiving the small smile he _knew_ he was going to get. “Are you going to the party?”

Soobin raised his brows. “A party?” 

“For the start of the semester.” Kai nodded, big earrings -doll heads, Beomgyu’s gift- moving with him. 

“Oh.” Soobin pursed his lips. “Sure, yeah.”

Yeonjun glanced at Taehyun with a smile. An unspoken plan. 

“Do you like parties?” Taehyun looked at him from his other side. “We can do something else, if you’d like.”

“No, I-“ Soobin looked down to his lap. “I can go.” 

“Do you like to dance, Soobinie?” Yeonjun tilted his head, smile on his lips, pleased with the sight of the flustered boy in front of him. 

“I’m not very good at it...” He giggled. 

“We can teach you.” Taehyun smiled. 

“We love dancing.” Yeonjun nodded. 

Soobin looked between the two. “Y-yeah.” 

Yeonjun chuckled before he stood up. “Going to the bathroom for a sec.” 

Soobin grabbed his drink and gulped it down, a groan leaving him as he twisted his face at the bitterness of the alcohol. Cute. Taehyun wanted to taste it off his tongue. 

“How did you two meet?” Soobin tugged at the end of his sleeves. 

“We were high school classmates.” Kai smiled at Taehyun. “He was really different, back then.” 

“Shut up.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

“He was such a nerd.” Kai pointed at him, laughing loudly. 

“You were a band kid.” 

“I still am! I just dress cooler now.” Kai pointed at his mixed patterns outfit. 

“Well, me too.” Taehyun shrugged. “I’m still top of my class.”

“Really?” Soobin raised his brows. 

Taehyun nodded, he always had mixed feelings about having a dumb blond public persona, but there was something exciting about people being surprised at the stereotype breaking. 

“I’m back. What are we talking about?” Yeonjun raised his hands as he sat at the table. Lip tint refreshed, matching his pink hair. 

“Taehyun.” Kai said. 

“Enough about me.” He waved a hand. “Beomgyu, you’ve been real quiet.”

“These fried zucchinis made me think of some song lyrics.” The black haired frowned. “I also had some acid before coming here.”

“I like you emo friend.” Yeonjun nodded at Kai. 

“I’m not emo.” Beomgyu looked at him. “And we’re boyfriends.” 

“Okay, cool.” Yeonjun turned to Soobin. “Can I have your socials?”

“Of course.” Soobin nodded, taking Yeonjun’s phone and opening instagram to type in his username. 

*

“Is DMing him first against the rules?” Yeonjun spun on their chair. 

“No, will me grinding my ass on him at the party against the rules?” Taehyun looked at him from his bed. 

“If he starts the dance, it’s okay.” 

Taehyun sighed and looked at his phone again. “I don’t know.”

“What?”

“He’s so... Innocent.”

Yeonjun frowned, rolling the chair closer to their beds. “You wanna give up.”

“It’s not that.” He sat up. “He’s, like, sweet.”

“Yeah?”

“Forget it.” Taehyun shook his head. 

“No, no!” Yeonjun stood up. “If you wanna end it, just say it.”

“No, I really want him to do me.”

Yeonjun eyed him for a while. “So everything is still okay?” 

“Yeah. What will you wear for today’s party?”

“My new white dress-“

“The long tank top you shoplifted.”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “A _dress_ if I want it to be.” 

“I’m wearing that bodysuit with jeans, maybe.”

“The one with the hole?” Yeonjun pointed at his stomach, drawing a circle. “That’s hot.”

“Why, thank you.” Taehyun smiled. 

“If he doesn’t fuck you, I might.”

“Yeah, right.”

“What? I’m versatile.” Yeonjun shrugged. 

“Sure, sure.” 

*

They did each others make up, once Yeonjun was happy with his accessories they left the dorms. 

Yeonjun had his big faux fur coat on with a white tank top that he called a dress that covered just enough, his platform boots giving him some extra inches above Taehyun, who had a baby pink bodysuit with an exposed stomach, it was high raise so the skin of his hips peaked a little above his baggy jeans. 

“I should’ve worn heels.” He laughed. “I feel so short.”

“Wanna switch?”

“You sure?” 

Yeonjun stared at the white snickers on Taehyun’s feet. “Not my style, but...” He reached for the zip on his boots. 

“You don’t have to.” 

“You need more confidence.” Yeonjun shook his head, kicking the boot to him. 

Taehyun wasn’t much into platform shoes, but once he stood up correctly again and towered over Yeonjun he smiled to himself. 

“See?” Yeonjun took his hand and continued walking. “You always have to feel like the baddest bitch in the room, because you _are_.”

Soobin looked pretty, as always. He held his cup with two hands as he looked around the party, eyes brightening when he saw the two walking towards him. 

“Hi, you look... Wow.” He giggled, staring between the two. 

“Same to you.” Yeonjun smiled. “Where are the others?”

“Not sure.” Soobin furrowed his brows and looked at the crowd. “I guess Kai is trying to stop Beomgyu from _borrowing_ some stuff.”

“I’m gonna get us some drinks.” Taehyun smiled before walking between the people, Yeonjun smiled at the way he swayed his hips. The confidence of his lucky boots. 

“So,” He turned to Soobin, pretending not to notice him looking up from Yeonjun’s exposed legs, “I sent you a message.”

“Oh! Did you?” Soobin pouted. “I’m so sorry, my phone broke at a protest with Beomgyu. Gosh.” 

“Ah.” Yeonjun chuckled. “Good, I thought you were ignoring me.”

“No, oh god. I should’ve asked Kai to tell you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve had worse.” 

Soobin sipped from his cup. “Um, so, how have you been?”

“Good, classes are just starting, so it’s not stressful. Work was a bitch, though.”

“You work?” 

Yeonjun chuckled at the surprise. “I’m a receptionist at a hair salon. It’s usually nothing, but we had a group of bridesmaids this week.”

“Sounds annoying.”

“Oh, it was.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “They complained about _everything_ and left a mess that I had to clean.” He sighed. “I just wanna be a hair colorist, but I guess I have to start from-“ 

“What?” Soobin pouted. 

“No, sorry. I have no idea why I’m telling you all this.” Yeonjun looked away. 

Taehyun came with two cups, Yeonjun taking one and looking at Soobin again. “How about you? How was your week?”

“Well, I went to a protest with Beomgyu against animal cruelty,”

“Cute.” Taehyun nodded. 

“I think I lost my phone, or it got stolen.”

“Not cute.”

“Hey.” Yeonjun put a hand on Soobin’s arm. “Why don’t we go sit over there?” He nodded his head towards a couch. 

Soobin nodded and the three sat down, Taehyun put an arm at the back to face Soobin better. Yeonjun crossed his legs at his other side, not caring that the dress/shirt rolled up his thighs. 

“What’s your major, Soobin?” Taehyun asked him. 

“History.”

“Oh, I love history.” He smiled. 

“What do you do?” 

“Physics.” Taehyun watched as he got surprised again. 

“Wow, isn’t that, like, super hard?”

Taehyun chuckled. “I guess.”

“And you?”

“Oh.” Yeonjun shook his head. “I don’t have that plot twist, I’m just a business major. I am as stupid as I look.”

“That’s not true.” Taehyun frowned. “You don’t look stupid.”

“Yeah, I just am.” Yeonjun laughed. 

“Ah, come on. You’re not stupid, you’re in a major that you don’t like.” Soobin elbowed him slightly. “I’m sure you’ll be a great hairdresser.”

“Yeah, he bleaches my hair.” 

Soobin turned to Taehyun. “And it looks so good!” 

Yeonjun laughed before finishing his drink. “Do you wanna dance, Soobin?”

“Well...” He looked down at his cup. Yeonjun looked at his nervous hands, wanting them to wrap around him. “I don’t want you to stay here because of me...”

“We won’t force you to join us.” Taehyun touched Soobin’s hair lightly. 

“I’ll stay here. You can go.”

“Are you sure?” Yeonjun pouted. 

Soobin nodded. “Yeah, I have no problem staying here. You came here to have fun.” 

Taehyun looked as Yeonjun stood up, he took off his coat revealing the small tattoos on his arms. The tight fabric clinging to the shape of his chest, showing the outline of a nipple piercing too. 

He nodded at Taehyun who stood up with him and turned to Soobin. “Do you mind-?”

“Oh, of course.” Soobin took Yeonjun’s coat, putting it on his lap. 

Yeonjun grabbed Taehyun’s hand and dragged him to where the people were dancing. 

“Are we leaving him alone?”

“We are giving him a show.” Yeonjun smirked, he quickly glanced towards Soobin, making sure he could still see the two, before throwing his arms around Taehyun’s shoulders. “I don’t usually see you from this angle.”

Taehyun laughed, having to be the one looking down. “A nice change.” He put his hands on Yeonjun’s waist and the two started moving to the rhythm. 

“Got a plan?”

“Be crazy hot and wait for him to make a move.” 

Yeonjun smiled, eyes becoming small. “He’s so cute, he gets so flustered at the smallest stuff.”

“It’s going to be hard to get him to do something.” Taehyun nodded. 

“Do you think he’ll choose one of us? Or the two?”

“What happens if we both get him?”

“At the same time?” Yeonjun thought. “We both get the price.” Taehyun took one of Yeonjun’s hands off his shoulder to turn him around, pressing himself against his back. “Oh. Enjoying the new height?”

Taehyun laughed, pushing Yeonjun’s long hair out of the side of his neck to leave a kiss there.“You said we should give him a show, right?”

Yeonjun danced back against him. “You know my neck is my weak point.”

Taehyun left another open mouthed kiss “I know.” 

He gripped his hips harder, moving with the music as Yeonjun threw his head back onto Taehyun’s shoulder. “Is he looking?” 

Taehyun glanced to where Soobin was sitting, his eyes glued to the two, mouth slightly open, Taehyun smirked. “He is.”

“Great.” Yeonjun put a hand on Taehyun’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss, they didn’t wait to introduce tongue, messier than they would prefer, but they made sure Soobin had a good view. 

The grinding started getting off beat, the kissing angle wasn’t the most comfortable, but they knew they looked hot. “I forget you’re such a good kisser.”

“Excuse me?” Taehyun laughed. “Do I look like a bad kisser?” 

Yeonjun pulled away before turning around, hands going down to grab the blond’s ass. “I’ll go put my coat somewhere else, get Soobin to join us.”

“You think he will?”

Yeonjun pulled him down for one last kiss, deeper now that they were facing each other and Taehyun couldn’t help his hands from going to Yeonjun’s hair and tugging at the strands, tilting his head to take over the kiss. Getting a little sidetracked, Taehyun sucked on Yeonjun’s bottom lip before biting it. 

Yeonjun pulled away with a smile.“He would be dumb not to.” 

He watched as Yeonjun walked to Soobin, sultry eyes meeting him as he leaned closer, telling him that he was going to leave the coat somewhere else before Taehyun joined them. He put a hand out, which Soobin instantly took, Taehyun laughed softly and made him stand up. “Wanna dance?”

Soobin nodded his head and gulped as Taehyun took him to the crowd, once they faced each other he smiled at how they were at eye level. The blond came close to his ear. “Just follow me.”

He put his hands on Soobin’s hips and pushed them flush to his, making them move together to the rhythm as Soobin’s hands went to his chest. 

Yeonjun came soon after, placing himself behind Taehyun and smiling once his eyes met Soobin’s, not breaking contact as he laid a kiss on Taehyun’s shoulder. 

Yeonjun turned Taehyun around to face him, smiling at him as he sang the words to the song. Taehyun used this opportunity to guide Soobin’s hands to his hips, grinding back harder this time, he couldn’t see his face but the delighted look on Yeonjun’s tells him that his reaction was good. 

He threw his head back and rested it on Soobin’s shoulder, this was easier with his normal height, and Yeonjun leaned down to lick at his jaw. He left a kiss there before pressing his lips against Taehyun’s ear. “I don’t want him to feel excluded.” 

The pink haired moved again, this time behind Soobin. Taehyun couldn’t see him, but he felt Soobin’s hips moving more precisely now, he imagined Yeonjun guiding him to his liking. 

Taehyun turned his head to watch Soobin closely, he was panting slightly with his eyebrows furrowed. Yeonjun was at his other side, either talking into his ear or nipping at it. Whatever it was, it seemed to affect Soobin. 

The taller gripped Taehyun’s hips harder, fingers touching the exposed skin before sliding under the body suit. Taehyun gasped, even if it only was his hips, the touch felt electric. 

Yeonjun moved again until he could see Taehyun’s face, he raised his brows and Taehyun nodded, like they could communicate solely on looks, like they did this countless of times. 

Putting a finger under Soobin’s chin, Yeonjun made him look to the side and brought his face closer. He let Soobin be the one to kiss him first. 

He was shy, small, the gentleness was cute, but not what Yeonjun was going for. He now grabbed Soobin’s face and took charge of the kiss, licking his lip before Soobin opened his mouth for him. 

Taehyun pulled away, making Soobin break the kiss to look at him. He turned around, his hand joining Yeonjun’s to grab Soobin’s face and leaned forward to kiss him too. 

Yeonjun took Soobin’s hand and guided it behind Taehyun, he just left it there over his butt before Yeonjun put a hand over his to squeeze, as if he was giving him permission. 

Soobin stopped dancing to properly kiss Taehyun, both of his hands now squeezing his ass. The blond opened his eyes to look at Yeonjun and smirk in between the kiss. 

Breaking point. 

The new force of the kiss made Taehyun bend his back a little, hands going to Soobin’s shoulders as he eased into the kiss. 

Taehyun pulled away, feeling soft at the way Soobin tried to follow his lips. Yeonjun kissed the blue haired again, Taehyun looked at the side and saw the couch already taken. The stairs would be uncomfortable for three tall boys, and he didn’t want to suggest finding a room yet.

He felt Soobin’s hands squeezing his ass harder, finding Yeonjun bitting the taller’s bottom lip and tugging it before watching it bounce back. Taehyun moved his hips against him again, a high pitched whine almost mixing with the song playing just loud enough to lift their ego. 

He moved so that one thigh could fit between Soobin’s legs, trying to get another moan from him but Soobin only bit down hard on his bottom lip. 

“Wanna go somewhere?” Yeonjun smiled. 

Soobin nodded, the two looked around before they started walking again, going close to the table filled with drinks and Taehyun took one bottle of vodka. 

“Soobin!” A boy came close to the three. “Do you have a second?” 

Soobin blinked fast, trying to come back to his senses. “Yeah.” He breathed out before he was dragged a few steps away. 

Yeonjun watched Soobin frown and nod, watched the person he was talking to glance at him and Taehyun. 

He just grabbed the bottle from the blond and gulped it down, the vodka burned the back of his throat, it’s been a while since he drank it like that. Taehyun then took the bottle to do the same, face twisting at the end. 

Soobin walked back to where the two were standing. “Sorry, he’s my ride home, I have to go now.”

“You’re leaving?” Taehyun pouted. 

“Yes.”

“But-“ 

Yeonjun pinched Taehyun’s side, biting his lip as he looked at him before smiling at Soobin. “Sure, we had fun tonight.”

Soobin breathed in from his mouth. “Yeah, me too.” He nodded. 

Taehyun raised the bottle to his chest and shrugged. “See you around?” 

“Yeah.” Soobin nodded again. “Sorry, bye.”

Yeonjun watched as Soobin walked away, meeting a group of friends that glared at the pink haired. 

“What happened?”

Yeonjun faced the blond again. “Seems like he wasn’t in the mood.”

“He seemed in the mood, we almost got him-“

“He changed his mind.” Yeonjun shrugged. “You know that happens, we shouldn’t force him.”

“I wasn’t going to _force_ him.” Taehyun rolled his eyes, taking another sip from the vodka. “Lord, I hate this.”

Yeonjun laughed and took the bottle to do the same. “Why did you take this?”

“I wanted something strong.”

Yeonjun left the bottle on the table and took Taehyun’s hand, taking him back to the designated dance floor. 

He wasn’t surprised whenever something like that happened. Someone being warned not to be around him. 

Turning around, he saw Taehyun stumbling over the big platforms behind him as he laughed. Yeonjun smiled, he was the only friend he needed. 

They danced for a while, screaming the song lyrics and dramatically reenacting them. They didn’t have to look good for anyone, they didn’t have to worry if people thought they were weird. They had each other.

After taking another bottle and resting against the counter to catch their breaths, Taehyun looked around and groaned loudly. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m so...” Taehyun pushed his hair back. “I wanted something to happen tonight.”

“Come here.” Yeonjun pulled him so he was standing in front of him, in between his long legs. “You poor horny thing.” With Yeonjun leaned back and Taehyun’s platforms he was suddenly taller by almost a head. 

He laughed as Taehyun leaned down to kiss him, both hands on his cheeks as he set the pace. 

They didn’t kiss often, just enough to know what the other one liked, and Taehyun kissed him slowly and deeply, just how Yeonjun liked it. Sucking on his bottom lip before licking into his mouth, Yeonjun’s tongue meeting his halfway. 

Yeonjun stood up properly to kiss back, hands going to Taehyun’s toned arms before he kissed Taehyun’s jaw, reaching his ear. 

“Remember what I told you earlier? If he didn’t fuck you?”

Taehyun smiled. “Will you?” 

Yeonjun smiled back and pushed him slightly, Taehyun stepped back so the two could walk to the corridor of the house. 

Yeonjun tried a few doors before opening a door to an office and dragged Taehyun in. They didn’t bother to lock it. 

Taehyun took off the shoes. “Woah, this is sad.” He laughed as he stepped on the floor again, Yeonjun towering over him once more. He kissed the shorter, unbuttoning his jeans and stepping back again for him to pull them down. 

“On the desk?”

“There is a couch here.” Taehyun stepped out of his pants and walked to the leather couch. 

“Woah, you-“ Yeonjun looked at him up and down, eyes landing on the high legged thong. “This swimsuit does wonders.” 

“Maybe if you stuck to the squat challenge with me.” Taehyun stuck out his tongue before he sat down at the couch. “Wait! Take the lube from my pants before coming here.” 

Yeonjun chuckled, picking the jeans up again and checking the pockets until he found the packages. 

It was fun between them, they could relax around each other, no need to look hot or fake moan and pretend they liked everything the other did. 

Yeonjun climbed on top of him, kissing him softly as his hands roamed down, touching the exposed muscles on his stomach, painfully avoiding the bulge under it. 

“I love your cologne.” Taehyun breathed out once Yeonjun started kissing down his chest. 

“I’ll wear it more often, then.” Yeonjun smiled before mouthing over a clothed nipple, dampening the fabric covering it. 

They talked, taught each other, asked them to do stuff in a certain way, showed the other what felt good, they didn’t have to worry about being awkward or feelings coming between them. 

_ “I do wanna settle down, though.” Yeonjun said with a leg over Taehyun. “I get lonely sometimes.” _

_ “What will he be like?” Taehyun looked at him, the dumb romcom already forgotten as the two laid entangled on the bed.  _

_ “He... Has to suit different hairstyles.” Yeonjun smiled, his eyes roaming the room, like the answers were around him. “An animal lover, maybe helps shelters.” He laughed.  _

_ “He sounds nice.” _

_ “He will be the nicest.” Yeonjun moved to lay on his back. “Sickening sweet, people will wonder what he’s doing with someone like me.” _

_ Taehyun wanted to reply, say that he deserves to have something nice for once. He didn’t.  _

_ “He’s going to love me.” Yeonjun whispered. “So much.” _

“Can we leave this on?” Yeonjun tugged at the pink fabric. 

“What, the swimsuit?” 

“Yeah.”

Taehyun laughed. “When you said it was hot-“

“It wasn’t just a compliment, I’ve been thinking about it.” Yeonjun shook his head. “Can I just move it to the side?”

Taehyun looked down at his own body, the thin layer wrapping around him, a clear line out on his crotch of the state he was in. “Don’t rip it.”

“I won’t.” Yeonjun kissed further down, passing the open stomach and sucking hard on the exposed hip bone, leaving a pink mark there. He reached for his own underwear. “Fuck, shouldn’t have worn tucking panties.”

“Why do you have them?”

“Because,” Yeonjun sat back to take them off, “I have a dress on.”

“I thought I just couldn’t get you hard.” 

Taehyun propped himself on his elbows, watching as Yeonjun ripped open the lube package. He wasn’t going to say it, but he liked the feeling of the leather against his skin while being only half exposed. 

Yeonjun chuckled, package between his teeth. “Do you want me to take off my shirt-?”

“I do not fucking care. Touch me already.” 

Yeonjun raised an eyebrow, he wanted to tease Taehyun but decided not to get too cocky right now. 

Instead, he forcefully opened Taehyun’s legs to position himself closer, squeezing the lube onto his fingers before he pushed the swimsuit aside. “Bossy.”

“ _And you?” Yeonjun turned to him. “Do you want a parter?”_

_ “A romantic relationship.” Taehyun said out loud, tasting the words. “Maybe with the right person.” _

_ “Like?” _

_ “Like... Someone smart.” Taehyun laughed at his own answer. “Someone who will hold an interesting conversation.” He sighed. “And warm.” _

_ “Warm?” Yeonjun raised his brows.  _

_ “Just loving, you know?” Taehyun smiled. “Warm.”  _

*

Taehyun pushed his glasses higher up his nose and sent a text to Kai, getting on the elevator and pressing the number for his floor. The door opened and Kai was already waiting for him at the corridor. 

“We are not playing Scramble.”

“Oh, come on.” Taehyun whined. 

Kai walked towards his apartment. “We can play Rummikub or UNO.”

“You always cheat.”

“Reading the dictionary for fun is cheating at Scramble, if you think of it.”

“Literally how?” Taehyun took off his shoes at the entrance. 

“Taehyunie is here.” Kai announced as he went to his living room. 

“Is Beomgyu here?” Taehyun frowned as he followed behind him, freezing at the head of blue hair turning around to see him. 

“Hey.”

Taehyun almost flinched at the way Soobin looked so surprised, it’s probably the first time he saw him fully covered, hair just air dried on the way here with his thick glasses on. 

He nodded his head lightly and sat next to them, Kai explaining to Soobin the rules of Rummikub as he put all the tiles out. 

Kai didn’t know that he wanted to get into Soobin’s pants, and Kai didn’t understand that his make up and crop tops were a form of disguise that gave him confidence. 

“But was it, really? Was it capitalism’s fault?”

Kai sighed. “How did Rummikub get to this?”

"His high voltage was crazy, okay? Specially for the eighteen hundreds."

"But not imposible!” Taehyun raised a finger at him. 

“Edison has way more patents than Tesla.” Soobin shrugged. “What? Like seven hundred more than him?”

“He bought them, oh my gosh.” Taehyun shook his head. “And he had so many people working for him-“

“Edison did the phonograph, moving pictures-“

“Tesla was a _futurist_ , he worked on stuff nobody else was thinking about. Everyone was doing Edison’s work.”

“And he failed, that’s why nobody was giving him money.” Soobin smiled. “In today’s-“

“He was a business man!” 

Soobin was still laughing. “Impact wise-“

“You won’t change my mind, Soobin.” Taehyun bounced in his seat. “Fuck that electric chair enthusiast.”

“Wish I was in a fucking electric chair.” Kai whined as he stood up. “Enough, you nerds.” 

Taehyun breathed in as he played with the sleeves of his hoodie. It’s been a while since he had an actual debate with someone outside an internet forum or when his classmates were forced to talk to him in group projects. 

“Not to kick you out, but I am kicking you out.” Kai nodded to himself. “Beomgyu and I have dinner plans.”

“What will you do once I move in?” Soobin grabbed his bag before standing up. 

“You’re moving in?” 

“Yeah, in a few weeks.” 

Yeonjun liked to be dramatic, he deserved to be dramatic. 

“ _I’m sorry, Yeonjun, we wish you success in future projects._ ”

“Ah.” Yeonjun put his arms out, feeling the rain hitting his skin as he closed his eyes. 

“Not again.” He heard Taehyun’s voice. “What are you doing?”

“Hating my life, Tae.” Yeonjun turned to look at him, taken aback when he realized the shorter wasn’t alone. “You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“Sorry.” Soobin pouted. 

Taehyun stepped out of the umbrella that Soobin was holding for him, grabbing Yeonjun’s wet arm and pulling him towards the dorm building. 

“Oh, Soobin!” Taehyun turned around once he got themselves under the roof. “I’ve had fun today.”

Soobin stepped closer to the stairs, Yeonjun looked between the two before hurrying inside. The blue haired laughed. “I almost didn’t recognize you when you walked in.”

Taehyun winced. “Yeah, I wasn’t expecting seeing you-“

Soobin actually climbed the small stairs to stand next to Taehyun and put his umbrella down. “I like this look.”

“Really?” Taehyun frowned. 

“You look... Fluffy.” 

Taehyun loved compliments, he’d been called almost everything on the book, but never _fluffy_. He didn’t know if it was meant to be a compliment, it made him feel like one. 

“You... Too?”

Soobin chuckled. “I had fun today, really.” He thought for a second. “More than the party.”

“Ah.” Taehyun looked down. “Yeah.”

“I lied, by the way.”

Taehyun looked up quickly. “What?”

“I hate Edison too, I just wanted to hear what you had to say.” 

*

“Oh no, not the onesie.”

“Yeah.” Yeonjun pouted as he hugged his pillow, worn out baby blue onesie on him. 

“What happened?”

“I’m jobless again.” Yeonjun scoffed. “Didn’t even do anything wrong, they just had to cut down costs.” 

Taehyun climbed to bed with him. “Wanna order some yummy food later?”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I don’t want to spend more money.”

“It’s on me.” Taehyun crossed his legs in front of him. 

“Hey, you were with Soobin.” Yeonjun raised his brows. “Did something happen?”

“No, he was at Hyuka’s.” Taehyun shrugged, he took off his glasses and blinked at the blurriness. “I kinda forgot about the bet, actually.”

“Were you having fun?” Yeonjun smiled at him. 

“Yeah.” Taehyun chuckled. “He’s nice.” 

They sat in silence for a while, Taehyun left his glasses on the bed and rubbed his eyes. “Get ready, I’ll buy you dinner.”

“I mean.” Yeonjun threw his hands up. “If you insist.”

“ _Should we date?”_

_ “Us?” Taehyun turned to him.  _

_ “We’re each other’s best match, right?” _

_ “Do you like me?” _

_ “No.” Yeonjun shrugged. “But we don’t need that.”  _

_ Taehyun laughed. “Sorry, I want my partner to actually have feelings for me.” _

_ “But what if, at some point, we fall in love?” _

_ Taehyun scoffed. “Then we’ll date once that happens.”  _

_ Yeonjun groaned. “I just got rejected.” He clicked his tongue. “Woah.” _

_ “You’re also wrong, we aren’t each other’s perfect match. We’re far from that.” _

_ “Yeah, but I don’t want anyone else knowing me like you do.”  _

“Should I shave my head?” Yeonjun chewed on his french fry. 

“Is that your way of fighting against the hairdressing industry?”

Yeonjun nodded. “Yeah, fuck them. I’ll shave yours too.”

“Don’t even think of it.” Taehyun warned him. 

Yeonjun cleaned his fingers with a napkin. “Ah, this is nice. Once I win the bet and you buy me dinner each night-“

“I think I’ll pull out- wait, no, cash out of the bet.”

“What?” Yeonjun frowned. 

“I don’t like this, Soobin is too nice.”

“I mean, yeah, but...”

“And he’s moving in with Kai too, I will see him around.”

“It’s not like you can’t fuck your friends? Plus it’s only third base?” Yeonjun looked at him. “Okay, fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, picking up another fry. “I’m still fucking him, bet or not.” 

“Even if I buy you the month’s worth of dinners prize?” 

“Give me a second.” Yeonjun looked up. 

Taehyun frowned. “What?” He waited a little. “ _What_?”

“I’m thinking what would be tastier, free dinner or Soobin’s-“

“Okay, whatever, bet is still on.”

Yeonjun looked at him with wide eyes, both hands raised. “What now?”

“ ‘Cause I want him too.”

“Okay then, damn.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“ _Have you ever liked someone?” Yeonjun played with the blond’s hair._

_ “Don’t think so.” _

_ “Then, how will you know how that feels?” _

_ * _

Yeonjun groaned loudly at the knocks on the door. “Are you kidding me? Did you forget your keys?” He put the covers all the way up to his head, squeezing his eyes shut. “Stay outside, I’m not getting up.”

“Uh, Yeonjun? It’s me.” 

Yeonjun stood up quickly, almost knocking his leg against the nightstand. “Soobin?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait-!” Yeonjun quickly undid the zipper on his onesie as he hurried to the closet, taking out a hoodie and some sweatpants. With a dizzy head, he looked around quickly until he spotted the napkins, taking one and blowing his nose. 

He checked himself in the mirror, frowning at his awful look, before finally opening the door. “Hi.”

Soobin smiled at him. “Hello.”

“Uh, Taehyun is not here, if you were looking for him.”

Soobin shook his head. “I wasn’t.”

“Me?” Yeonjun pointed to himself. “You’ve come to see me?” 

“Hyuka said that Taehyun said you caught a cold.” Soobin gulped. “I brought you some tea and porridge.” 

“Why?” Yeonjun frowned. 

Soobin shrugged a shoulder. “You seemed to be having a hard time the other day.” 

Yeonjun was still processing what was happening when Soobin put a hand against his forehead. “You’re burning up.” 

“I, uh, I guess.”

“Go back to bed. Oh gosh, did I wake you?”

“No, I wasn’t sleeping.” 

Soobin nodded towards the bed. “Go.”

Yeonjun just walked to his bed confusedly, sitting on it before Soobin motioned him to lay back. “What?”

“Sit up just slightly, I’ll give you the tea so you can sleep.” 

Soobin lifted the duvet, covering Yeonjun’s legs with it before taking his bag out of his back. 

“Why are you doing this?” Yeonjun pouted. 

“I was just going to leave these, but I feel bad because I made you get out of bed.”

“It’s not-“

“Are you hungry? I can give you the porridge too, so I take all the stuff back with me.” 

“Sure?”

He saw the taller moving around, Yeonjun felt tired - not sleepy, just _tired_. The fever weighting him down as he rested his back against the pillows. 

“Why are you doing this?” Yeonjun asked again. 

“Hyuka said he wanted to bring the tea, but he couldn’t today, so I volunteered.” Soobin smiled at him, passing him a plastic cup with ginger tea. “The porridge is mine.”

“But...” Yeonjun breathed in deeply. “You barely know me.”

Soobin brushed it off, getting the lunch bowl from his bag and opening it slowly. He gave it to Yeonjun and sat on Taehyun’s bed, like he wasn’t taking care of a stranger. 

“You’re crazy.” Yeonjun chuckled as he ate. “This is good.”

“I’m glad.” Soobin smiled as he looked down, deep dimples showing. He sat in silence for a while as he let Yeonjun eat. “And yeah, maybe.”

“Maybe you’re crazy?” Yeonjun lifted an eyebrow. 

“Everyone needs a little crazy.” He laughed through his nose. “My crazy can be taking care of you, yours might be a rainbow mullet.”

“Don’t mention it.” Yeonjun scraped the last of the porridge with his spoon. “I’m about to shave it all, boycott the hair industry.”

“Why?”

“Got fired.” Yeonjun sighed. “Not like they were going to give me a chance to do hair there.”

“Why not?”

Yeonjun licked his lips, passing the bowl back to Soobin. “They weren’t even thinking of it. They just needed a receptionist.”

“Maybe they needed a good looking one, to attract more customers.”

Yeonjun smiled, no need for a smirk. “Yes, I was the reason they kept coming.”

Soobin grabbed the thermos with the tea, serving another cup for Yeonjun. “Wanna do my hair?”

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes.” Soobin nodded. “I’m tired of maintaining the blue, I want my black again. Oh, and a haircut, if you can do undercuts.”

“Yes!” Yeonjun smiled big after finishing his tea. He wouldn’t normally show his excitement over cutting some hair to people, but Soobin isn’t _normal_. “Of course.”

The door opened, Taehyun walked in and frowned at the blue haired on his bed. “Hello?”

“I was just about to leave.”

“I mean,” Taehyun looked at Yeonjun, “You can stay?”

Soobin stood up, putting his stuff back into his backpack. “I have class soon, I just came here to check on him.” Soobin swung the bag onto one shoulder and turned to Yeonjun. “Tell me how much it will be later.”

“What?”

Soobin pointed to his hair. “You’re my hairdresser now, I have to pay you.”

Yeonjun just smiled, still very confused at everything going on with his brain al foggy. 

Taehyun told Soobin to take vitamins so he doesn’t catch the cold before saying goodbye and closing the door. “Dude, what?”

“I am just as lost as you are.” Yeonjun shook his head, finally laying down on his bed. “I think this is a fever dream.”

“Did you call him over?”

“No. Why would I let him see me with greasy hair, all sweaty and ugly?” 

Taehyun chuckled, leaving a plastic bag on Yeonjun’s bed. “Got you some medicine.”

“Don’t need it, he cured me.” Yeonjun shook his head. 

“You’re literally delirious with your fever.” Taehyun plopped into his bed, observing while Yeonjun smiled at the ceiling. 

The pink haired clicked his tongue and rolled over to face the wall. 

“Bet’s off.” 

*

They never thought they have a boy in their room in a chaste way, yet here they were, laughing on the floor of their dorm while Yeonjun blowdried Soobin’s hair. 

“It’s good!” Soobin looked at himself in the mirror. 

“It’s just black hair.”

“It feels so new, even if it’s my natural color.” He turned his head to the side, touching his nape. “The cut’s nice too.”

Yeonjun looked down, fighting back a smile before Taehyun pushed him lightly. “Right? He does my hair too.”

“I have to pay you, really.”

“It’s literally nothing.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. 

“Really, I didn’t even take-“ Soobin laughed, hiding his face in his hands. “Agh. The line is easier in my head.”

“What?” Taehyun smiled at him. 

“I didn’t even take you guys on a date before kissing you.” Soobin bit his lip. 

The roommates looked at each other before Yeonjun spoke up. “A date?”

“Yeah, I don’t know if it was something of just one night for you...” 

“You want to take us on a date?” Taehyun couldn’t help to lean forward to try to make Soobin look up. 

“If you want to...”

Yeonjun turned to Taehyun and nodded sightly. “I do.”

“Me too.” Taehyun nodded. “Yeah, we do.” 

“Cool.” Soobin finally looked up at the two. “I guess you’re already a couple-“

“No.”

“We aren’t.”

“Uh.” Soobin laughed. “Okay.”

“Soobin.” Taehyun almost whispered. “Can I kiss you before we go on a date?”

He waited until the taller nodded to close the gap between them. It felt like a first kiss, like how people described how a first kiss was supposed to feel. It’s been a while since he kissed like that, unmoving plush lips pressed against each other. 

Once he pulled away, Yeonjun wasted no time to put a finger on Soobin’s jaw to tilt his head and kiss him too, trying not to ruin the kiss with his smile. 

Neither of them expected Soobin to be the one to reach for the back of Yeonjun’s neck, opening his mouth to kiss him fully. He reached his other hand towards Taehyun, who crawled back in between Soobin’s legs so he could place that hand on the blond’s shoulder. 

Soon enough, Taehyun was sitting on Soobin’s thigh as the two made out while Yeonjun left open mouthed kisses on the taller’s neck. Soobin’s hand reached under Taehyun’s shirt, hand going up and down his spine slowly, making him arch his back as he fought the urge to hump his strong thigh. 

He stopped the kiss to breathe in sharply when Yeonjun sucked right under his jaw. 

“Seems like you like neck kisses.” Yeonjun laughed. “Like me.”

“If you leave a mark, I’ll kill you.” 

“What about lower?” Yeonjun pulled at the collar of his shirt. 

Soobin pulled away from them, reaching down and taking off his shirt all together. “Can we move to a... Uh...”

Taehyun was the first to stand up. “Let’s go to a bed.” 

The other two followed, they settled on Taehyun’s bed, Soobin’s back to the cold wall as he tugged on the shirts of the other two. They took them off and let Soobin’s gaze wander to Yeonjun’s pale torso with tattoos and Taehyun’s tanned muscles. 

“What do you want, Soobin?” Yeonjun spoke, afraid of being the one initiating something. 

“I...” Soobin gulped. “Is just kissing okay?”

The two smiled fondly at him, Yeonjun took his face on his hands and squeezed it to make Soobin pout. “Of course it is.” He kissed him for the umpteenth time that day. 

Soobin’s hand went to his thigh, going up to the hem of his shorts then going back down as Yeonjun kissed him slowly. Taehyun left a kiss on Soobin’s left shoulder, letting his hand roam his broad chest. 

‘ _Just kissing_ ’ also meant angling his hips so he could push Taehyun down against his lap, giving him permission to grind down on him while letting out obscene noises, it also meant laying on top of Yeonjun and playing with the piercing on his nipple with his mouth while the pink haired arched his back. Both of them pulling away from Soobin once it got too much. 

It was _just kissing_ , after all. 

Soobin left their room with blush on his cheeks and hickeys down his chest, pushing down his shirt. Yeonjun closed the door and rested his back on it. “Did we just get a boyfriend?”

“Did we?” Taehyun smiled. 

“He’s the cutest thing ever.” Yeonjun giggled, going back to Taehyun’s bed. “He’s unreal.”

“I think we broke him.” Taehyun laughed breathlessly. “We should start taking charge, he was struggling to give attention to both of us.” 

Yeonjun laid by his side. “It’s going to take some... Adjusting.” He narrowed his eyes. “Would it be cheating if I asked you to suck me off right now?”

“I mean,” Taehyun cleared his throat, “We are both dating him.”

“Yeah, but not each other.”

“Should we ask him?”

“Not now.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “We just told him we’re good with just kissing, he will feel pressured.” 

“Then...”

“I will just take care of it.”

“Wait.” Taehyun pressed him down before he could sit. “I owe you one.”

Yeonjun smirked. “You do.”

The blond trailed a hand down his torso, reaching the waistband of Yeonjun’s shorts. “And we’ve been good, haven’t we?”

Yeonjun shivered slightly. “I’ve been good, I deserve it.”

Taehyun wasted no time, opening the zipper on Yeonjun’s shorts and pulling them down along with his underwear. 

“Literally dripping, already.”

“I’m gonna finish so fast, please-“

“Hey.” Taehyun smiled playfully, nail dragging down Yeonjun’s thigh. “Remember what you did last time?”

“Overstimulating you like a bitch or fucking you dumb?” 

Taehyun slapped hard on the older’s thigh, making his hips buck up. “Think I might do both, just for that.”

Yeonjun smiled at that, watching the blond take off his sweatpants. “Oh _no_ , what a _shame_ , hope you don’t manhandle me on top of that.” 

“Spoiled brat.” He scoffed. “Can you cum twice before I finish?”

“Try me.”

*

“Ugh, this is humiliating.” Yeonjun walked off a cafe after asking if they need part timers. 

“Ah, the things one does for capitalism.” 

Yeonjun jumped to see Beomgyu standing at his side. “Dude, don’t do that when you’re dressed as a vampire.”

“Thanks.” Beomgyu smiled, his all black ruffled clothes contrasting Yeonjun’s bright patterns. 

“Also, don’t shame part timers like that.”

“I’m not shaming.” Beomgyu shrugged. “People are all equal in my eyes.”

“Equally bad?”

“Oh no, there are better ones and worse ones.”

“Then it’s not- Nevermind.” Yeonjun sighed. “Uh, nice bow.”

Beomgyu smiled, touching the zebra pattern bow on his head. “Hyuka made it.”

“Nice, uh, fight capitalism, make your own clothes.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“Are you mocking me?”

“Anyways.” Yeonjun smacked his lips. “Did Soobin say something about me?”

Beomgyu eyed him. “Recently?”

“Most preferably.” Yeonjun shrugged. If you start dating someone, you’d tell your friends. Right?

“I’ll be honest with you, Yeonjun.” Beomgyu raised his brows. “Not because I like you, I haven’t decided that yet.”

“Uh...”

“He asked around, about you and Taehyun.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun scratched his arm. “That’s not good.”

“No.” He shook his head. “You got many enemies.”

“I know.”

“You fucked someone’s boyfriend because she cut in line.”

“Listen, I thought I was going to be the one getting fucked.” He raised his hands, shoulders shaking with his laughter before he stopped, clearing his throat after seeing Beomgyu’s serious face. 

“So, he knows who you _are_ and what you _do_.”

Yeonjun pouted. “I thought you didn’t judge people.”

Beomgyu just turned around and walked away, leaving Yeonjun to gasp dramatically. “I’m gonna buy a burger from a big company because of that!”

“That’s on you!”

Taehyun declined his McDonald’s dinner offer, he was going to grab something with Kai anyways. He locked his phone and left it on the table. 

“He’s moving here next week, right?” 

“Yeah.” Kai laughed. “Whatever you do, keep it in the bedroom.”

“With so many surfaces here?” Taehyun looked around the living room. 

“Wait, tell me.” Kai frowned. “Is the date for the three of you?” 

“What do you mean?”

“Wouldn’t it be nicer to have separate dates? So he can get to know both of you better, separately.”

“Well, he met us together.”

Kai shrugged. “Just saying.”

“First date should be together, then we go on separate ones.” Taehyun sighed. “And he seriously needs a new phone. We can’t keep talking through emails.”

“Kinda cute, retro.”

“But annoying.” Taehyun groaned. “He takes ages to reply.”

“Do you like him?” Kai smiled. 

“Thought it was obvious.”

“But, do you like _like_ him?” 

Taehyun smiled. “I do.”

“You look happier these days.”

“New boyfriend glow.”

Kai pushed his messy hair back, raising an eyebrow. “Did he say that?”

Taehyun frowned. “Say what?”

“That you’re boyfriends.”

“Well, he asked us out, right? On a date? Dating?”

Kai shrugged. “Okay.”

*

“So what if we just slapped the label on? And should we do the separate dates thing? You will get annoyed if we start another debate-“

“Taehyun.” Yeonjun stopped him. “You’re overthinking everything again. What did I teach you?”

“Ignorant people are happier.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but this is worth overthinking.”

They were sitting at their usual place again, the stairs near the building’s entrance. The blond played with the sleeves of his oversized sweater. “What’s up with your pigtails?”

Yeonjun reached up to his hair. “Space buns.”

“Whatever.”

“You can feel _fluffy_ but I can’t feel cute?”

“Weren’t you going to shave your head?”

“I got motivated again.” Yeonjun smiled. “Wait! I know!” He took Taehyun’s arm. 

“What do you know?”

“I’ll put flyers around campus, saying I do haircuts and coloring.”

“That... Actually may work?”

“People already know me.” Yeonjun stood up excitedly, arms waving around. “They’ve seen this crazy motherfucker.” He pointed at his face. 

“ _Father_ fucker, but continue...”

“Good or bad, I have popularity around here.” Yeonjun laughed. “I can get something out of this.”

“There’s Soobin.” Taehyun smiled and Yeonjun looked behind him to see the taller walking towards them. 

“Soobin!”

“Is it true?” Soobin breathed hard. 

“What is?” Yeonjun tilted his head. 

“A month of dinner? Is that real?” Soobin looked at the two, their smiles dropped and he scoffed. “Oh my fucking god.” 

“Wait, no.” Yeonjun reached out to grab his arm but Soobin stepped back. 

“I can’t believe this.” Soobin shook his head, he looked at the two who just stared back with wide eyes. “Fuck you.”

“Please, Soobin-“ Taehyun moved forwards, his hands already shaking. 

“You’re just as disgusting as everyone says you are.” 

The watched as Soobin stormed off, Yeonjun slowly sat down next to Taehyun again. “Well... Nothing we haven’t heard before, right?”

It took a few second for Taehyun to look at him. “Right.”

*

“I swear I had no idea. What the fuck?” Kai bit his lip. “When he asked me to introduce you... I swear I didn’t know.”

“Hyuka, it’s okay.” Soobin shrugged. Kai sat by his side on the couch. “I know you wouldn’t do that.”

“And I thought Taehyun wouldn’t do something like that.” Kai shook his head. 

_ “Soobin, wait.”  _

_ Soobin rolled his eyes as Yeonjun stopped him on his way to class. “No.” _

_ “Please, listen to me.” Yeonjun gulped. He had his all white sweats outfit on with a matching beanie, any other day Soobin would think he looks cute. “I don’t expect you to forgive me, really, but forgive Taehyun.” _

_ Soobin scoffed. “Unbelievable.” _

_ “He tried to stop me from the start, he never wanted to do it.” Yeonjun put a hand on his chest. “I’m the bad guy here.” _

_ “Yeonjun.” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “Leave me alone.”  _

“I guess I can see why they didn’t think it was a bad idea.” 

“Are you kidding?” Kai frowned. 

“They were used to that kind of stuff, I’m not taking it personally.”

“Stop making excuses for them.”

“It’s not an excuse.” Soobin shrugged. “I still feel... Disappointed.”

Kai shuffled closer to him. “You can say you’re feeling sad.”

“I’m sad.” Soobin nodded. “I really thought they were interested in me, you know? In a non sexual way.”

Kai sent a quick text before throwing his phone back, giving Soobin his full attention. “Sorry, sorry, I’m listening.”

“Is that him?”

“Hm? No, it’s Beomgyu. I won’t talk to any of them anymore.”

“I’m going to take a shower.” Soobin stood up. “Clear my head.”

Once Soobin got out of his room again, towel draped around his shoulders, he found Beomgyu entering the apartment. 

“Here, Ning says you have these when you’re feeling upset.”

“A McDonald’s shake?” Soobin smiled as he took the cup. “You bought a dairy product from a big company? For me?”

“Don’t rub it in.” 

*

“Tae, are you busy?” 

Taehyun didn’t look up for his computer. “Not really.”

“Can we talk?”

He licked his lips before looping up at Yeonjun. “Depends on the subject.”

“I think you should find a new roommate.”

Taehyun frowned, putting his computer at his side. “What?”

Yeonjun bit on his chapped lips. “You should stop being around me.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He stood up from his bed to climb into Yeonjun’s. 

“I’m a bad influence. I literally _ruined_ you.”

Taehyun laughed. “Ruined me?”

“You were good before you met me, then you changed.”

“What, wearing booty shorts? Is that the problem?” Taehyun giggled. “The crop tops? Showing the body that I work so hard for?” 

“Yeah, but-“

“Even if I didn’t meet you, I would’ve figured out that I love fucking.” He pushed him lightly. “You’re taking too much credit for the choices _I_ made on my own.”

“Still, I ruined your reputation. I’m just the shitty attention seeker, and my only way of getting attention is sucking someone off.” He sighed. “I don’t care about people and their feelings, I was never taught that.”

“Junie.” Taehyun threw an arm around him. “You’re not a bad person, people have just been bad to you.”

“Yeah, but I never broke the cicle.” He let out a shaky breath. 

“You’ve been nice to me, you taught me to be myself.”

“By being a bitch?”

“My true self is a bitch.” Taehyun laughed. “You gave me confidence when I needed, you taught me to believe in myself, to stop caring about what people thought-“

“Stop trying to make me feel better.” 

“Stop trying to make yourself look bad.”

Yeonjun rubbed his eyes. “Stop being sappy.”

“Hello?” Taehyun chuckled. “You started this conversation.”

“And you were supposed to call me a piece of shit and move out.”

Taehyun laughed again, going back to his bed and picking up his phone. “Should I order some donuts?” 

“I feel bad for making you spend money.” Yeonjun whined, tears already rolling down his cheeks. 

“Okay, stop crying, I won’t, stop.” 

“Just leave me.” Yeonjun threw himself back into bed. “Leave me to cry and die.”

“Why are you so dramatic.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Okay, move over, it’s cuddling time.”

They hugged for a while, Taehyun rubbing soothing circles on Yeonjun’s back as his shoulder shook with silent sobs. 

“I know you’re questioning your morals-“

“Don’t go Freddie Mercury on me.”

Taehyun frowned, he looked down at Yeonjun. “ _What_?”

“Psychiatrist or philosopher-“

“Freud? Sigmund Freud? Psychoanalyst?” 

“Stop making me sound so dumb.” 

“Baby, I’m just helping you.” 

There was a soft knock on the door and the two looked at each other. “Did you order the donuts?”

“No.”

Yeonjun gasped. “Do you think he..?”

Yeonjun got out of bed and wiped his tears before opening the door, groaning loudly as he looked down at their neighbor. “What do you want?”

“I’m bringing you some bags to classify your trash, so we can recycle-“

“Oh, yeah. Do I put my twelve inch silicone dildo on the _plastics_ bag?” Yeonjun grabbed the bags. “FUCK OFF.” 

He closed the door and threw the bags on their desk. 

“Well...” Taehyun sat up. 

“Why is my life a badly written comedy?” Yeonjun sighed, there was another knock on the door. “I said fuck off- Fuck!”

“I hope that’s not for me.” Soobin chuckled. 

“N-no.” Yeonjun looked back at Taehyun, who was just as surprised. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Soobin looked at the two. “I’m here to talk.”

“Come in!” Taehyun jumped out of the bed. 

Soobin walked into the room, hands playing with each other as the two roommates stood in front of him. “I’m here to hear your side of the story.”

“Oh, Soobin.” Taehyun breathed out, glancing at Yeonjun. “It’s just that. There is no nice part.”

“Taehyun didn’t want to do it!” Yeonjun blurted out. 

“What? No-“ He frowned. “Yeonjun stopped me! That night at the party, I was about to jump on you but Yeonjun noticed you were uncomfortable. And also that other time-“

“No, Taehyun was the one that wanted to stop all along-“

”But he was the one to-“

“Guys.” Soobin’s voice was raspy, tired. He looked at the two for a few seconds before moving to sit on the chair by the desk. “So what was it? The bet.”

Yeonjun didn’t feel as if he was being called out or scolded, it felt like a project presentation. The two boys looking at each other to try and guess their timing. 

“Third base.” Taehyun said, cringing at his own words. They were so stupid. “First to get to third base wins.”

“And that is..?” Soobin’s face was unreadable, maybe that’s worse than it being angry. 

“It’s...” Yeonjun scratched his arm. “Like, a handjob, blowjob... Those.”

“ _This feels unfair.” Yeonjun took off his shirt. For some reason, he felt shy for the first time in a while._

_ “How so?” Taehyun run a hand down his torso.  _

_ “You’re the one into edging, I’m into multiple orgasms. This is literally made for you to win.” _

_ Soobin hummed from his chair. “That’s good to know.” _

“Is it still going?”

Taehyun shook his head quickly. “We called it off- Yeonjun did. A while back. Since that day he was sick.”

“Soobin.” Yeonjun gulped. “That time we were kissing, we had no other intentions. We just wanted _you_.”

That seemed to get him, a small smirk forming on his lips before he caught himself. “I’ve been told you were calling yourselves my _boyfriends_.” 

Taehyun winced in embarrassment. “We meant, as in dating.”

Soobin clasped his hands on his nape and looked up at the ceiling. “Couldn’t even take you out for dinner.” He chuckled and looked back at them. “Funny, I’m worth a month of dinners.”

“Soobin we are so sorry.” Yeonjun pouted, lip still quivering. 

“Wanna play a game?” Soobin raised his brows. “Loser pays for dinner.”

“What?”

“ _Do you want a head start?”_

_ Taehyun was the first one to get fully undressed, but there was still a stiffness to him. Clenching his abs and pushing his ass back, hoping the view was nice from Soobin’s place.  _

_ “Head start.” Yeonjun smiled. “Can I have that?” _

_ “If you think that would make this fair.” _

_ Yeonjun looked at Soobin. “Can we do that?” _

_ He shrugged. “Pretend I’m not here.” _

_ Yeonjun nodded, pushing Taehyun down on the bed. His head hanging a little from the edge, giving him an upside down view from Soobin watching them with dark eyes.  _

_ He was too focused on the way that Soobin slowly opened the zipper on his own pants, getting surprised at the feeling of Yeonjun’s mouth wrapping around him. “Oh, shit.” _

They were sitting between the other’s legs, facing each other. Taehyun had to use his right hand, trying to keep up with the fast pace Yeonjun was having on him. 

“Why are you holding back your moans?” He spoke against the the blond’s temple. “Show him how pretty you sound.”

That took a whine out of him, hand getting sloppy, knees bending and toes curling in. He put a hand on Yeonjun’s arm, trying to slow him down. 

“No, baby.” He kept pumping fast. “Show him how good and obedient you are.” Yeonjun smirked at him, stealing a glance to the side. “Look how you got him.”

Taehyun turned to Soobin. “Fuck, why is that so hot?” 

He just scoffed, slowly stroking himself as he watched the two from the chair. 

“Don’t hold back, baby.” Yeonjun left a kiss under his ear. “Don’t you want Bin to see you?”

His right hand was almost useless on Yeonjun’s dick now, his left gripping hard on his shoulder as he rested his forehead on Yeonjun’s collarbone as he cried out. 

“Okay, okay, fuck.” Taehyun closed his eyes, seeing white, mouth open as he breathed the hot air between them. “Hng, fuck, Junie.”

It took a few more tugs until he spilled on Yeonjun’s hand and his stomach with a loud cry, whining against his chest and stopping Yeonjun’s hand when he kept going. 

“Don’t wipe your hand yet.” Soobin stood from the chair, pushing down his pants and underwear before walking towards them, not giving them time to untangle from each other.

Yeonjun raised a sticky hand, covering Soobin’s dick with Taehyun’s cum.  Taehyun reached forwards but his hand got grabbed by the taller. “Can’t touch.”

“But I wanna-“

Soobin put a hand under his chin. “You just _lost_.” His attention was then directed at Yeonjun, brushing his hair back before pulling his head closer. “Now, clean it.”

Yeonjun looked up a little surprised before sticking his tongue out, Taehyun watched with half lidded eyes. 

Maybe they misjudged Soobin. 

Later that week, they split the check. 


End file.
